Red Eyed
by NewVoice
Summary: Continuation of Green Eyed. Eli and Clare have to deal with the fallout of Eli's initial lie.


**A/N So I finally finished the sequel to Green Eyed (yay me) Hopefully everyone enjoys! This story directly continues from Green Eyed.  
**

**

* * *

**

They had skipped the remainder of the day, both feeling too blissful to be able to be able to focus in class, and gone to a nearby park to just enjoy each others company. It was the first time that Eli could ever remember constantly smiling for an entire afternoon. He'd never felt as care-free and happy as he laughed and held hands as they talked about anything and everything. The next morning Eli was still in his unusually good mood as he picked Clare up for school.

"Good morning Gorgeous." Eli said cheerfully as he held the door to Morty open for Clare.

"Someone's in a good mood." Clare observed, as she got into the hearse. Eli closed the door and hurried around the front of the car, getting into his own seat before responding.

"Well I just happen to have a new, amazing girlfriend." Eli smiled, giving Clare a peck on the cheek. "Why shouldn't I be happy?" Clare just giggled and Eli started the hearse and headed towards Degrassi.

"Who would have known," Clare said as they pulled into the parking lot. "the only thing needed to make Eli Goldsworthy a polite happy gentleman was a girlfriend."

"Not just any girlfriend Blue Eyes," Eli said looking Clare in the eye. "only you."

"You're romantic too. You're just full of surprises."

"You love me for it." Eli smirked. Clare shook her head laughing at him and climbed out of the hearse. Eli got out and hurried over to her side.

"Awe, are you saying you don't love me Clare?" He teased, taking pleasure in the redness that crept up on her face. "Am I embarrassing you? Do you not even want to be seen with me?" Eli faked a knife stabbing him in the heart. "That hurts."

"When did you become such a goofball?" Clare laughed. Eli smirked, not answering. Instead he put his hands on either side of Clare's head and leaned in until they were centimeters apart. Clare's laughing face was replaced by a confused one.

"I could always go back to being sarcastic, scary, and cynical if you want." He whispered in her ear, barely audible.

"Umm..." Clare started nervously. "Whatever you…" Before she could finish her thought Eli backed away and burst out laughing.

"Wow Clare. The look on your face!" He laughed.

"Eli!" Clare half whined, half laughed. She hit him playfully on the arm. He stopped laughing and looked at her seriously.

"Clare, I thought you didn't like resorting to violence?"

"Come on Eli. We don't want to be late for class." Clare shook her head at him again before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the school doors. Both were too absorbed in each other too notice the stares and whispers that followed them.

"Clare!" the couple heard being called down the hall. Ali was running towards the two, confusion etched on her face. "Clare why are you still hanging around with...him" Both Clare and Eli were shocked by the disgusted look on Ali's face as she examined Eli.

"Umm...Ali, we're sorta dating now." Clare held up her hand, which was intertwined with Eli's, and raised her eyebrow at it.

"REALLY?" Ali said, loudly. She seemed to realize that she had attracted a few on-lookers and lowered her tone. " the conversation we had yesterday? It involved Mr. Dead here and spreading lies about you." Ali shook her best friend, as if trying to shake some sense into her.

"Yes, I remember. So can you let go of me now." Clare said. Ali released her and turned to glare at Eli, who had been watching the exchange with interest.

"What did he do to make you agree to this? Blackmail? Hypnosis? Voodoo?" Ali got closer and closer to Eli with each word. Eli raised his hands in defense and backed away from Clare's protective friend.

"All I did was say I liked her. Is that such a crime?" Eli asked. Ali's face went from angry to shocked.

"So...no evil reason?" Ali clarified, looking towards Clare for answers.

"Nope. We just really like each other." Clare blushed at the admission and Eli smiled broadly.

"Awe! That's so- oh no." Ali had started to squeal but suddenly her face fell and she looked horrified. "Oh no, no, no, no. This is not good!" Ali was started to panic.

"Ali, what's wrong?" Clare asked, trying to look her best friend in the eye.

"Eli i am so so so so so so sorry." Ali said, looking at Eli, who was taken back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well yesterday after we talked about Eli and you said none of it was true, I kinda went and told Jenna, who told KC, who told the football team, and... you probably see where this is going." Ali looked at the ground, a guilty look on her face.

"Wait, so the WHOLE school now thinks that I'm a creepy liar who's obsessed with Clare?" Eli asked, a panicked look on his face. Ali nodded. "Okay. Just checking."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounds." Clare said, her voice unsure. The three teen's looked around, and sure enough there were a fair few student's looking at Eli either with looks of disgust or with smirks of superiority on their faces.

"Oh naive blue eyes," Eli shook his head and put his arm around Clare. "It looks like im the new sideshow attraction at Degrassi."

* * *

By lunch it was clear that Eli's assumption was correct. Wherever he went stares followed. Laughter echoed through his ear's all morning. His classmate seemed to care less and less if he noticed them with every hour. By the time he sat down next to Clare for lunch in the cafeteria he was started to get a little bit irritated.

"How are you doing?" Clare asked him sympathetically. She hadn't had a bad day at all, in fact people were being nicer to her than usual. Most likely they all felt sorry for her for Eli 'spreading lies'.

"As good as can be expected. It's not what they're saying that irritating, it's that I can't get away from it." Eli sighed and picked at his food. "Don't worry, i'll survive. It's not the first time I've been outcasted." The conversation ended with that as the couple began eat their lunch. For a glorious half an hour Eli got to just be with Clare, it made him able to ignore the whispers going on around him. He was even starting to forget all the drama, until he felt someone slap the back of his head, hard.

"Ouch!" Eli said, putting his hand over the injured place on his skull. He turned and saw KC standing there, a look between disgust and amusement on his face. Jenna stood behind him, obviously trying to pull him away.

"KC!" Clare said in a affronted tone. "Why would you do that?"

"Why are you still hanging around with this creep Clare?" KC asked, looking directly at Clare. "He's spreading lie's about you. You must know that by now."

"Eli has not said one untrue thing about me. And even if he had why does it matter to you?" Clare glared at KC. Eli smirked at seeing KC falter slightly.

"Well...ah...I..." KC stuttered, obviously not sure how to answer. "I...still want to be your friend Clare. And I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't know why you started hanging around with this freak anyway. But what are you talking about he hasn't lied? Jenna said yesterday you TOLD Ali that he was lying."

"Well yesterday I wasn't his girlfriend. Today I am." Clare shot back. Eli's heart jumped at Clare, not only defending him, but announcing she was his girlfriend. "So back off."

KC, instead of frowning and walking away like Eli hoped he would, grinned. He looked like he was ready to burst out laughing.

"Oh wow Goldsworthy. Your actually getting St. Clare to lie for you. What you do? Pay her? Threaten her? Common, tell." KC said, looking towards Eli.

"No. I didn't do any of those things cause she's not lying." Eli said, standing up to be face to face with KC.

"Really?" KC smirked. "Well then I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you kissed her, would she? I mean if you two really are dating then it shouldn't be a problem." Eli looking at Clare nervously, he wouldn't have a problem kissing her but he wasn't sure what she was thinking. He was pretty sure she didn't want their first kiss to be because KC was being an ass.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." Eli said, narrowing his eyes at KC.

"I knew it. I thought you were better than this Clare." KC gestured to Eli as a whole. "I guess not." The jerk shrugged and turned away. Eli didn't really register what happened next. All he knew was that he felt the blood pumping through his veins and his vision was blurred with red. He couldn't really control himself when his fist collided with the side some KC's face. Eli heard both Jenna and Clare scream, chairs scrapping against the linoleum floor, and a rush of footsteps as students and teacher's alike came to see what all the commotion was about. Eli suddenly felt something tugging on his elbow. He looked to see Clare.

"We should go. Quickly." She whispered, pulling him away from KC. Eli followed her, the couple weaving in and out of the crowd that had formed. They were able to make it out of the cafeteria without anyone stopping them and walked towards Morty. They got inside the hearse and were both very aware of the silence that had taken over.

"So..." Clare started, obviously not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry Clare. I shouldn't have lost my temper." Eli sighed and leaned back in the seat and closing his eyes. "He was just...urgh..."

"You were really THAT against kissing me?"

"What? No, Clare I really wanted to kiss you." Eli stressed. "More than you know. I just didn't want our first kiss to be because some ass couldn't believe that you would actually want to go out with someone like me." He smiled slightly looking at her. Clare blushed.

"So you wanted to kiss me THAT badly?" She smiled bashfully.

"Of course. I just didn't know if you would want to kiss me." Eli leaned closer to Clare, smirking. Clare leaned closer too, until there faces were barely an inch apart.

"Well don't let me stop you."

* * *

**A/N So i don't really think i need to type what happened next. Let your imaginations run wild :p**


End file.
